Of Iron and Gold
by ebonyandyew
Summary: "One year, Two years, Three years, Four, who is at the dragon's door? Five years, Six years, Seven years, Eight, come to add more bones to my plate? Nine years, Ten years, Eleven, Twelve, tell me, are you dwarf or elf?" "Dwarf," A voice said next to me. "Definitely dwarf."
1. Gremlin, Dragon, Dwarf

"Brid! BRIDLYNG!" My brother yelled.

I laughed and smiled at the sight of my younger brother, standing in the wooden stockade he had dubbed "The Arena", swinging his sword about his head, charging at a dwarf in full armor.

The wooden toy connected with the plating of the dwarf's armor with a thwack.

The dwarf staggered back as Danruhl danced in victory.

"Bridlyng! I won! Did y'see?"

"Yes, Danruhl, I saw you beat the lumbering oaf, but let's see if you can beat your big old sister." I called to him, jumping over the barrier and landing with a soft thud on the dusty arena floor.

"Briddie, you can't beat me!" Danruhl taunted, stout little hands on his hips.

I mimicked his stance.

"Oh really, dwarfling? And why is that?"

"Because I'm better!" Danruhl fell into a fit of laughter.

"Well now, now you are just asking for it." I picked up a practice sword from the edge of the stockade and tried swinging it a few times.

Balance wasn't so bad for a wooden plaything.

I stood square to my little brother and peered down at him. He smiled back at me and charged.

Thwack!

My blade blocked his.

"Cheat! You aimed for my face!" I exclaimed.

Thwack!

The flat of my blade hit his side.

"Oooouchhiee, Briddie, that 'urt!"

"I'll show you hurt, pipsqueak!" I laughed, smacking his other side.

"Ain't fair! Ain't fair!" Danruhl squealed, trying to sound pained while smiling all the same.

The armored dwarf pushed himself off of the stockade railing and came to my brother's rescue.

He snatched the wooden sword from Danruhl's hand and fended me off.

I took a second to look at him and almost keeled over laughing, Danruhl's blade, once a mighty broad sword, had shrunk to the size of a dagger in the stranger's hands.

My brother stuck his tongue out and jeered from the safety behind his legs.

Thwack, hack, stab, he advanced.

"You'll have to do better than that." I grinned and beat him back.

I could almost see an eyebrow quirk beneath the visor.

He tried an experimental sweep to my knees.

I parried and brought the wooden blades, still crossed, in an arch over his head.

"Beat 'er! Beat 'er!" Danruhl called.

"Thank you, traitor! By Valor, I thought you were my brother!" I teased through gritted teeth. My opponent had pressed back against my advance and was now bearing down on me. I pivoted in ward and slammed my elbow into his chainmail-covered gut.

He let out an ooph, and released the pressure on my blade.

I went on the offensive, bringing the practice sword to collide with his opposing knee. Danruhl shrieked and shifted sides.

Swing, block, thrust, parry, it went on until I saw my opening.

He tensed, muscles in his back leg coiling, preparing to stab.

I swung my blade up as it came, twisting my cross guard as it connected with his, sending his blade flying out of his hand. I brought my foot down on his and spun around him, grabbing Danruhl by the waist and lifting him off the ground.

He kicked and squealed like a wild boar, struggling to get out of my one-armed-vice grip.

I leveled the wooden sword at my opponent and blew the loose strands of hair out of my face.

He held his arms up in surrender and lifted the helm off of his head.

My brow furrowed.

He looked familiar, but I could not place him.

He had a long nose, high cheekbones, and a strong jaw covered by a short, dark blonde beard. His mustache was braided, as was his hair, which resembled more the mane of a lion than the head of a dwarf.

"To the victor goes the spoils." He conceded with a bow, his grey eyes smiling.

"You hear that?" I asked Danruhl, looking down at him. "That means you'll have to take that bath you're due for."

Danruhl yelped in protest and fought hard to get out of my hold.

I gave the dwarf a grateful nod and climbed back over the palisade, squirming baby brother and all.

"You will come back, won't you?" The dwarf called. "You fight very well!"

I halted, and considered it for a moment.

_My father would murder me-_

I turned and gave him a half smile before tossing Danruhl onto my hip and continuing into the palace.

"King Dåin, son of Dror, King Under the Mountain, Lord of the Iron Hills, my liege, is pleased to announce his greetings to his uncle, your noble highness and graciously presents his family for your highness's joy in seeing your kin."

Danruhl fidgeted in my arms, his newly washed flaming hair sending water droplets into my face.

He shared his red hair with his mother, who stood, stiff spined, next to my father. His hair, once gold, had long since turned gray.

"Why must you hold me, Briddie?" My brother asked, none too quietly.

There were a few suppressed laughs from the courtier within ear shot.

"It is only for a little while longer, and then you and I will play Dragons and Elves for as long as you want." I said quietly in his ear.

"You promise?" He asked, eyes wide.

"I promise."

My father turned his head ever so slightly and gave the faintest wink.

Danruhl had always been a tempestuous child, and I had always been the one to level him.

The herald continued to ramble on with my father's titles and accolades until an old, low voice told him to cease his useless mutterings, he could recognize his own kin even if his eyesight was failing.

My eyes snapped to the speaker.

My great-great uncle Thror was more lined and aged than I remembered, but still cut an imposing figure on his throne of gold, his crowned head haloed in the light from the Arkenstone.

He rose slowly to his feet.

"Dåin, sister-son, you have grown more wide than you are tall!" Thror pronounced with a gravelly laugh.

My father stepped forward and embraced the aged king of Erebor.

"Not as wide as you uncle." My father laughed.

Meanwhile the herald looked quite miffed by the diversion from the expected route of proceedings.

"Briddie, who is that?" Danruhl whispered.

"That is Father's great-uncle, he is king under this mountain."

Danruhl's mouth formed a small "o".

"And your family? Why, last time I saw your daughter she was no larger than an ingot!"

The crowd roared in laughter, and I felt heat rise to my face.

"And Aislyng? Where is she?"

They had said that in Thror's age, his memory had begun to slip, but never could I have imagined him forgetting the death of my mother.

My father cleared his throat.

"Aislyng has passed beyond the Vale, may I present my wife and queen, Thildreir."

Thildreir stepped forward and curtsied.

Thror's eyes narrowed, as if he was to say something, but he ceased and bowed his head.

It was then that he caught sight of me.

"Bridlyng! Quit hiding in the shadows and let your dear old uncle see your pretty face!"

I felt the heat burn my face again as I stepped forward. Danruhl took one look at the elderly dwarf and buried his face in my neck.

"No longer an ingot, but never more golden." Thror said with a kind smile. "And who is this young mite?"

"Go on," I told my brother. "He won't bite you."

Danruhl shook his head obstinately.

"Danruhl." I warned.

He heaved a great sigh before lifting his head up off of my neck.

"I am Danruhl, Heir Under the Mountain, and I am eight."

"Well, Danruhl, I am eight too, two hundred and fifty eight to be precise."

"Briddie's not eight, Briddie's four, thirty four, but she's mean."

"Oh ho! Is that so?" Thror's face lit up in amusement.

"You little gremlin, I have been nothing but nice to you-"

"You beat me at swords!"

It was out before I could clap a hand over his mouth.

My father's face fell while Thror's did the opposite.

"Swords you say?"

Danruhl nodded enthusiastically.

"She beat the man there too! Trounced him good and threw me over the fence!"

"I did no such thing!" I insisted, my eyes silently pleading with my father.

He turned his face from mine.

My heart sank.

"Herald! Who was practicing in the yard this afternoon?" Thror asked, not turning his gaze from my face.

The herald unrolled a large scroll of parchment.

"Your nephew, liege, Fili, son of-"

"Ha! She _does_ have skill! Dåin, if you would retire with me, we have much more interesting things to discuss now."

My eyes widened in panic as my father nodded stiffly and left the hall with my great-great uncle.

As soon as they were gone, the hall erupted in sound.

"Briddie?" Danruhl asked, tugging at my sleeve. "Will you play with me now?"

I closed my eyes and exhaled.

It wasn't his fault.

"Yes, Danruhl, I will play with you now."

I looked to Thildreir, who gave a single nod, her face stoney, and left.

I set my brother down as soon as the corridor door closed behind us.

"Now close your eyes, Briddie, you're the dragon!" Danruhl instructed.

"And how long shall I sleep?"

Danruhl considered this for a bit.

"Twenty years!" He decided.

I closed my eyes and listened to him scamper off down the hallway.

"One year, Two years, Three years, Four, who is at the dragon's door? Five years, Six years, Seven years, Eight, come to add more bones to my plate? Nine years, Ten years, Eleven, Twelve, tell me, are you dwarf or elf?"

"Dwarf," A voice said next to me. "Definitely dwarf."

It was the same one as before.

I remembered that his name was Fili.

"Would you like some assistance? He is already halfway to the mines by now." He asked, cleaning an apple on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Would you let me be if I said no?" I asked, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Sharp." He laughed. "That's good, you need to be sharp to be a dragon."

He winked and tossed me the apple.

I caught it easily in one hand, and his smile widened.

"He's halfway to the mines you say?" I asked, buffing a spot off the apple with a grey sleeve.

"Aye, shot off like an arrow."

"And you did not think to catch him?"

"Where would be the fun in that?"

I rolled my eyes.

"If this comes to blame, I am placing it on your shoulders."

"Good thing they are broad enough for the both of us."

We had reached the door by then. I wrenched it open, almost hitting him in the face.

He darted around it, snatching the apple out of my hand.

"Exc-"

"What? You obviously don't want my apple or my help."

There was a glint in his grey eyes that I did not quite trust.

Then again, I did need his help.

He took a bite out of the apple and watched my deliberation with delight.

Valor damn it, Danruhl was dead when I found him.

I let out a low growl and grabbed the apple back, rushing down the spiral staircase the door had led to. My foot nearly slipped on the hem of my dress and I cursed formal functions.

The dress I had on was a pretty thing, with a broad bands of beading around my wrists and gilded needlework around the neckline that left my shoulders bare, but it did little to aid me when chasing after a rowdy eight year old.

"Are you always this hostile? Earlier you seemed downright pleasant."

"Earlier, my father had no knowledge that I was wielding a sword again."

"I can not see why that is a problem, you are very skilled, King Thror is considering having you train with-"

"Cease, do not raise my hopes."

"The king will convince your father." He said with certainty.

I let out a dry laugh.

"My father is more stubborn than a mule at the foot of Khazad-Dum."

"What is his reason to be so?"

"Are you always this inquisitive?"

"It usually depends on the company."

His eyes gave that glint again.

Mischief.

That was what the glint meant.

"What?" He asked. "Have I something on my face?"

I rolled my eyes and continued on.

Into a door.

Fili's laughter echoed behind me.

"I am- I am sorry." He managed between the up-spurts of air. "I should have warned you."

I rubbed my forehead with the heel of my hand, ripping the circlet off of my head. The setting had been forced into my flesh at the impact.

"Here, let me see." He raised a hand to touch my face.

I slapped it away.

"I am no weakling, and we are wasting time."

His mouth lit into a grin once more.

"After you." He said, holding the door ajar.

I stepped through and froze.

"Welcome! To the mines of Erebor!" Fili spread his arms wide.

Lights lit every level of the rock, and the din was almost deafening. Hundreds of hammers pounded and chipped the rough stone, even more voices called across the chasm. Pulleys and lifts wound their way from the chasm's black depths to the immeasurable height above.

"They are quite impressive, if I do say so myself."

"How are we to find him in all of this?"

"I really had not considered that-" Fili's voice faded as I took a step towards the edge of the stone platform that kept us from falling down into infinity. "What are you doing?"

I took another step and bent down.

A dwarfling sized footprint, and another, I moved towards them for a better view, and another, and another. I placed my hand next to them in the dirt, crouched forward on my toes.

"Brid, watch yourself." Fili warned.

I waved him off, and examined the little marks closer.

An arm latched around my waist and yanked me upright.

I had been inches from plummeting like a stone into a well.

"Watch yourself."

I cleared my throat and he dropped his arm.

I turned, face slightly hot, and scanned upwards.

_Ha! You can run, little one, but you can not hide! _

I grabbed the rung of the ladder closest to me and started to climb.

"Where in the name of Durin are you going?" Fili asked, bewildered.

"Up." I answered easily.

"Why?"

"He'd have wanted a better view."

I was already ahead ten rungs and made it to the top quickly.

"How are you up there already?" Fili grunted.

"How are you still down there?"

A miner working not far from where I stood chortled.

"Have you mayhaps seen a dwarfling? Red hair, yea tall?" I asked, my flat hand level to my hip.

"Aye lassie, dashed up tha' ladder there." He said, pointing with his chisel to his left.

I climbed that ladder as well.

Fili had managed to make it to the first level.

Another little trail of dwarfling feet ended at the foot of yet another ladder.

I was going to kill that child when I found him.

Up and up and up I went.

I wiped the sweat off of my brow with the back of my arm, not caring over the state of my dress anymore.

Fili had caught up, though something was clenched in his hand that had slowed him down.

He noticed my gaze and moved the arm behind his back.

"Fine, keep your secrets."

"Where from here?" He asked, ignoring my pestering.

"I haven't the faintest idea." I sighed.

"So, about your father-"

"Is this really the time?" I asked, incredulous.

"As good a time as ever," Fili shrugged. "What makes him so opposed?"

"Specifically? Of that I have no knowledge, but Fundren has tried to explain it as thus: I am the last piece of my mother my father has, and he would not chance losing that even if it caused him and I to argue. At least, that is what Fundren thinks, my father has never told me himself." I said with a shrug.

"Your mother is gone?"

"Killed by orcs on the journey home from Erebor when I was a yearling." I nodded.

"I see why it has taken him so long to return. They are vile, wastes of flesh." Fili growled, which surprised me. He was no more than a few years older than me, yet he spoke as if he had seen them with his own eyes.

Fili opened his mouth to continue, but I slapped my hand over it.

My ears had picked up something else.

His eyes widened in indignation.

I pressed a finger to my lips and listened.

A faint gurgle of laughter echoed down from the level above us.

I tapped the side of my nose and pointed over my shoulder with my thumb to a second ladder behind me.

Fili nodded in understanding and made his way silently to the foot of the ladder.

"Such a shame that I haven't found him, looks like I'll just have to give up." I sighed dramatically, grabbing hold of the sides of the ladder in front of me.

Fili looked at me like I had gone mad with moon-sickness for a few moments before catching on.

"Oh, yes, awful, tragedy, you and I will just have to spar on our own." Fili said, wiggling his eyebrows at me on the word spar.

I shook my head in bemusement.

"And I heard there was a trifle at the feast tonight too, it always was his favorite."

The dull sound of little feet shuffling back and forth sounded above us.

"Aye, I think the cook's got a giant one out in the kitchens, unguarded."

I smiled in spite of myself.

Danruhl paced back and forth a little faster.

"Can you just imagine? All of that honey, left out in the open?"

I waited, tensed for a few silent seconds.

Danruhl slid down the ladder and crashed into my arms, his weight proving too much, as I staggered back.

"Fili! Fili, HELP!" I yelled, feeling my heels slip on the edge.

His hand grabbed mine in a vice grip, pulling me back onto solid ground.

"I did say to watch yourself."

I raised an eyebrow for a brief moment before glaring down at my brother.

He quailed visibly.

"And what do you have to say for yourself, monkey?"

Danruhl scratched his head and scrunched his face.

"Must I?"

"Yes." I answered definitively.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Louder." I ordered.

"Sorry!"

"For what?"

"I am sorry for climbing so high."

"And?" I prodded.

"And I will be more careful next time." He added with a huff.

"Because?"

"Because I am Heir and can not take risks."

"And you'll make my hair turn grey." I teased, as Fili's laughter echoed and ricocheted off of the rock walls. I smiled to let Danruhl know the obligatory apology had ended.

I moved to brush dirt off of my brother's nose, but found my hand previously engaged.

Fili's was still wrapped solidly around it.

His hand was large enough that it almost engulfed mine.

I caught his eye and cleared my throat.

His eyebrows rose in surprise and he dropped my hand like a hot iron.

"Are we going to the kitchens now?" Danruhl asked hopefully, blissfully unaware.

"I don't see why not."

I shot a glare at Fili over my brother's head.

He was beginning to become a thorn in my side, and his interest had begun to wear at my nerves.

"Alright, but you run away again, and I'll drop you off the edge of the mines."


	2. The Ties that Bind

_**Author's Note: **_

**_Dear Jesus Christ on a Bicycle, I love you all._**

**_Now back to the family bonding:_**

"Brid," A small voice sounded in my ear.

"Brid!" It whispered again.

I muttered something unintelligible.

"Brid! Wake up!" It pleaded.

"What is it?" I asked, my voice slurred from sleep.

"Brid, they are not home yet." My brother said, tugging on my sleeve.

"Danruhl, they will be soon." I assured him. "Now go back to sleep."

"But Brid-"

"Yes Dani?"

"What if they are not?"

"If they are not, then they will be in the morning."

My father and Thildreir had stayed late at the feast, leaving me to take Danruhl to our quarters in hopes of having him sleep.

Danruhl shuffled his feet a bit and stared down at his bare toes.

"Do you wish to sleep here tonight?" I asked, reading his mind.

He gave a quick nod and catapulted himself onto the bed, a knee landing in my gut, and an elbow finding purchase in my rib cage.

I let out a strangled grunt as the air was pushed from my lungs.

If I was not awake before, I was now.

"Brid?"

"Yes Dani?"

"Tell me a story."

I shifted upright, and Danruhl curled up by my side, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Once on a time there was a King who had seven sons, and he loved them so much that he could never bear to be without them all at once, but one must always be with him. Now, when they were grown up, six were to set off to woo, but as for the youngest, his father kept him at home, and the others were to bring back a princess for him to the palace. So the King gave the six the finest clothes you ever set eyes on, so fine that the light gleamed from them a long way off, and each had his horse, which cost many, many pounds of gold, and so they set off. Now, when they had been to many palaces, and seen many princesses, at last they came to a King who had six daughters; such lovely king's daughters they had never seen, and so they fell to wooing them, each one, and when they had got them for sweethearts, they set off home again, but they quite forgot that they were to bring back with them a sweetheart for Boots, their brother, who stayed at home, for they were over head and ears in love with their own sweethearts."

Danruhl made a face.

"Tell a different story! This one's no fun!"

"Patience, young one, let me continue!"

Danruhl gave a muttered harumph.

"But when they had gone a good bit on their way, they passed close by a steep hill-side, like a wall, where the giant's house was, and there the giant came out, and set his eyes upon them, and turned them all into stone, princes and princesses and all. Now the King waited and waited for his six sons, but the more he waited the longer they stayed away; so he fell into great trouble, and said he should never know what it was to be glad again." I continued.

"And if I had not you left," he said to Boots, "I would live no longer, so full of sorrow am I for the loss of your brothers."

"Well, but now I've been thinking to ask your leave to set out and find them again; that's what I'm thinking of," said Boots.

"Nay, nay!" said his father; "that leave you shall never get, for then you would stay away too."

But Boots had set his heart upon it; go he would; and he begged and prayed so long that the King was forced to let him go. Now, you must know the King had no other horse to give Boots but an old broken-down jade, for his six other sons and their train had carried off all his horses; but Boots did not care a pin for that, he sprang up on his sorry old steed."

"Better." Danruhl said, nuzzling his nose into my arm.

"Farewell, father," said he; "I'll come back, never fear, and like enough I shall bring my six brothers back with me;" and with that he rode off. So, when he had ridden a while, he came to a Raven, which lay in the road and flapped its wings, and was not able to get out of the way, it was so starved."Oh, dear friend," said the Raven, "give me a little food, and I'll help you again at your utmost need."

"I haven't much food," said the Prince, "and I don't see how you'll ever be able to help me much; but still I can spare you a little. I see you want it."

So he gave the Raven some of the food he had brought with him.

Now, when he had gone a bit further, he came to a brook, and in the brook lay a great Salmon, which had got upon a dry place, and dashed itself about, and could not get into the water again.

"Oh, dear friend," said the Salmon to the Prince; "shove me out into the water again, and I'll help you again at your utmost need."

"Well!" said the Prince, "the help you'll give me will not be great, I daresay, but it's a pity you should lie there and choke;" and with that he shot the fish out into the stream again.

After that he went a long, long way, and there met him a Wolf, which was so famished that it lay and crawled along the road on its belly.

"Dear friend, do let me have your horse," said the Wolf; "I'm so hungry the wind whistles through my ribs; I've had nothing to eat these two years."

"No," said Boots, "this will never do; first I came to a raven, and I was forced to give him my food; next I came to a salmon, and him I had to help into the water again; and now you will have my horse. It can't be done, that it can't, for then I should have nothing to ride on."

"Nay, dear friend, but you can help me," said the wolf; "you can ride upon my back, and I'll help you again in your utmost need."

"Well! the help I shall get from you will not be great, I'll be bound," said the Prince; "but you may take my horse, since you are in such need." So when the wolf had eaten the horse, Boots took the bit and put it into the wolf's jaw, and laid the saddle on his back; and now the wolf was so strong, after what he had got inside, that he set off with the Prince like nothing. So fast he had never ridden before.

"When we have gone a bit farther," said Graylegs, "I'll show you the Giant's house."

Danruhl yawned.

"So after awhile they came to it.

See, here is the Giant's house," said the Wolf; "and see, here are your six brothers, whom the Giant has turned into stone; and see here are their six brides, and away yonder is the door, and in at that door you must go."

"Nay, but I daren't go in," said the Prince; "he'll take my life."

"No! no!" said the Wolf; "when you get in you'll find a Princess, and she'll tell you what to do to make an end of the Giant. Only mind and do as she bids you."

Well! Boots went in, but, truth to say, he was very much afraid. When he came in the Giant was away, but in one of the rooms sat the Princess, just as the wolf had said, and so lovely a Princess Boots had never yet set eyes on.

"Oh! heaven help you! whence have you come?" said the Princess, as she saw him; "it will surely be your death. No one can make an end of the Giant who lives here, for he has no heart in his body."

"How can he not have a heart?" Danruhl asked.

"He is a giant, they aren't like us."

"Oh. What kind of name is Boots?"

"Stop asking questions."

"But now that I am here, I may as well try what I can do with him; and I will see if I can't free my brothers, who are standing turned to stone out of doors; and you, too, I will try to save, that I will." said Boots.

"Well, if you must, you must," said the Princess; "and so let us see if we can't hit on a plan. Just creep under the bed yonder, and mind and listen to what he and I talk about. But, pray, do lie as still as a mouse."

So he crept under the bed, and he had scarce got well underneath it, before the Giant came.

"Ha!" roared the Giant, "what a smell of Dwarf blood there is in the house!"

"Yes, I know there is," said the Princess, "for there came a magpie flying with a dwarf's bone, and let it fall down the chimney. I made all the haste I could to get it out, but all one can do, the smell doesn't go off so soon."

Danruhl wrinkled his nose.

"So the Giant said no more about it, and when night came, they went to bed. After they had lain a while, the Princess said—

"There is one thing I'd be so glad to ask you about, if I only dared."

"What thing is that?" asked the Giant.

"Only where it is you keep your heart, since you don't carry it about you," said the Princess.

"Ah! that's a thing you've no business to ask about; but if you must know, it lies under the door-sill," said the Giant.

"Ho! Ho!" said Boots to himself under the bed, "then we'll soon see if we can't find it."

Next morning the Giant got up cruelly early, and strode off to the wood; but he was hardly out of the house before Boots and the Princess set to work to look under the door-sill for his heart; but the more they dug, and the more they hunted, the more they couldn't find it."

"He has baulked us this time," said the Princess, "but we'll try him once more."

So she picked all the prettiest flowers she could find, and strewed them over the door-sill, which they had laid in its right place again; and when the time came for the Giant to come home again, Boots crept under the bed. Just as he was well under, back came the Giant.

Snuff-snuff, went the Giant's nose. "My eyes and limbs, what a smell of Dwarves' blood there is in here," said he.

"I know there is," said the Princess, "for there came a magpie flying with a dwarf's bone in his bill, and let it fall down the chimney. I made as much haste as I could to get it out, but I daresay it's that you smell."

So the Giant held his peace, and said no more about it. A little while after, he asked who it was that had strewed flowers about the door-sill.

"Oh, I, of course," said the Princess.

"And, pray, what's the meaning of all this?" said the Giant.

"Ah!" said the Princess, "I'm so fond of you that I couldn't help strewing them, when I knew that your heart lay under there."

"You don't say so," said the Giant; "but after all it doesn't lie there at all."

"Where is it?" Danruhl asked.

I shushed him and continued.

"So when they went to bed again in the evening, the Princess asked the Giant again where his heart was, for she said she would so like to know.

"Well," said the Giant, "if you must know, it lies away yonder in the cupboard against the wall."

"So, so!" thought Boots and the Princess; "then we'll soon try to find it."

Next morning the Giant was away early, and strode off to the wood, and so soon as he was gone Boots and the Princess were in the cupboard hunting for his heart, but the more they sought for it, the less they found it.

"Well," said the Princess, "we'll just try him once more."

So she decked out the cupboard with flowers and garlands, and when the time came for the Giant to come home, Boots crept under the bed again. Then back came the Giant."

Snuff-snuff! "My eyes and limbs, what a smell of Dwarvish blood there is in here!"

"I know there is," said the Princess; "for a little while since there came a magpie flying with a dwarf's bone in his bill, and let it fall down the chimney. I made all the haste I could to get it out of the house again; but after all my pains, I daresay it's that you smell."

When the Giant heard that, he said no more about it; but a little while after, he saw how the cupboard was all decked about with flowers and garlands; so he asked who it was that had done that? Who could it be but the Princess?

"And, pray, what's the meaning of all this tomfoolery?" asked the Giant.

"Oh, I'm so fond of you, I couldn't help doing it when I knew that your heart lay there," said the Princess.

"How can you be so silly as to believe any such thing?" said the Giant.

"Oh yes; how can I help believing it, when you say it?" said the Princess.

"You're a goose," said the Giant; "where my heart is, you will never come."

"Well," said the Princess; "but for all that, 'twould be such a pleasure to know where it really lies."

Then the poor Giant could hold out no longer, but was forced to say—

"Far, far away in a lake lies an island; on that island stands a tower; in that tower is a well; in that well swims a duck; in that duck there is an egg, and in that egg there lies my heart,—you darling!"

In the morning early, while it was still gray dawn, the Giant strode off to the wood.

"Now I must set off too," said Boots; "if I only knew how to find the way." He took a long, long farewell of the Princess, and when he got out of the Giant's door, there stood the Wolf waiting for him. So Boots told him all that had happened inside the house, and said now he wished to ride to the well in the church, if he only knew the way. So the Wolf bade him jump on his back, he'd soon find the way; and away they went, till the wind whistled after them, over hedge and field, over hill and dale. After they had travelled many, many days, they came at last to the lake. Then the Prince did not know how to get over it, but the Wolf bade him only not be afraid, but stick on, and so he jumped into the lake with the Prince on his back, and swam over to the island. So they came to the tower; but the tower keys hung high, high up on the top of the tower, and at first the Prince did not know how to get them down.

"You must call on the raven," said the Wolf.

So the Prince called on the raven, and in a trice the raven came, and flew up and fetched the keys, and so the Prince got into the tower. But when he came to the well, there lay the duck, and swam about backwards and forwards, just as the Giant had said. So the Prince stood and coaxed it and coaxed it, till it came to him, and he grasped it in his hand; but just as he lifted it up from the water the duck dropped the egg into the well, and then Boots was beside himself to know how to get it out again.

"Well, now you must call on the salmon to be sure," said the Wolf; and the king's son called on the salmon, and the salmon came and fetched up the egg from the bottom of the well.

Then the Wolf told him to squeeze the egg, and as soon as ever he squeezed it the Giant screamed out.

"Squeeze it again," said the Wolf; and when the Prince did so, the Giant screamed still more piteously, and begged and prayed so prettily to be spared, saying he would do all that the Prince wished if he would only not squeeze his heart in two.

"Tell him, if he will restore to life again your six brothers and their brides, whom he has turned to stone, you will spare his life," said the Wolf. Yes, the Giant was ready to do that, and he turned the six brothers into king's sons again, and their brides into king's daughters.

"Now, squeeze the egg in two," said the Wolf. So Boots squeezed the egg to pieces, and the Giant burst at once.

Now, when he had made an end of the Giant, Boots rode back again on the Wolf to the Giant's house, and there stood all his six brothers alive and merry, with their brides. Then Boots went into the hill-side after his bride, and so they all set off home again to their father's house. And you may fancy how glad the old king was when he saw all his seven sons come back, each with his bride;—"But the loveliest bride of all is the bride of Boots, after all," said the king, "and he shall sit uppermost at the table, with her by his side."

Danruhl was softly snoring at my side.

"And they held the greatest wedding feast the kingdom had ever seen, so great in fact, that it is still going to this day." I finished with a sigh.

My brother's red hair had fallen into his face, and rose and fell with each breath.

_To think he will be king someday. _

This small, albeit stout, child in my arms would have the weight of a mountain on his shoulders.

I rose, lifting Danruhl with me.

_He always did sleep like a rock. _

It was getting him to that point that was the problem.

I leaned one hip against the window sill, Danruhl still contentedly dozing on the other.

The planes of the city of men, Dale, stretched out before my view, lit by patches of moonlight.

I had never seen anything like it. The Iron Hills were so far to the East and so barren, that the cities of men had never graced their roots. Erebor, was another tale entirely. It stood alone, rising out of the land like a bastion of rock and snow. The fields here were fertile, and allowed for the men of the North to work their endless toil.

They lived hard lives, unaided by longevity or magic, that many dwarves scoffed at.

"To labor in the dirt, an' n'ere reach the wealth beneath? That is the work of fools." It was a sentiment that rang through every dwarf hall that had dealt with mortal men.

Danruhl snorted in his sleep.

My brother.

_**Half.**_

A dark place in my mind reminded me.

"He is more than that." I said quietly aloud.

Since the day he was born, the moment he came red and wailing into this world, he had been more to me than half.

More than whole.

His mother had tutted over him, coddled him, cooed until her voice had gone raw, in the first months.

She had her heir, her fortunes were made.

And then she began to grow distant, to detach herself from his existence, and leave him to my care.

"Twenty four years. That is enough to know how to care for a dwarfling, is it not?" She had asked the first night. Her eyes had been frantic, and beseeching.

So I had taken the flailing bundle from her arms and walked the castle halls until Danruhl's face had ceased to be the same color as his hair.

That, at least, was how it started.

The chamber door opened behind me, light flooding in from the corridor.

"Put him to bed and then we must speak." My father said, voice low and face unreadable.

I nodded and took one last glance out of the window, bracing myself for what was coming.

The wind blew in from the North and made the air crack with the sound of banners snapping in contortion.

I turned away and laid Danruhl on my bed, pulling the fur blanket up to his chin and brushing a few strands of red hair out of his eyes. It was not long enough yet to braid.

I took a steadying inhale and pushed the wooden door open that led to my father's chambers.

He stood by the stone fireplace, an elbow leaning against the mantle.

Dåin, King Under the Mountain, was gone. In his place stood a wearied old man, with too many years on his back and too few lines from laughter.

"Your uncle is convinced that you shall be the next Bharad Krur."

Bloodcrier, in Common tongue.

I stayed silent.

_The Bloodcrier._

Thror thought me to be-

"Well? What say you, Bridlyng? Are you?" My father's tone was even.

"I-I have no wish to be."

"You should reassess your answer, Thror has offered you a place to train with his grandsons. You would be wise to accept it."

"And if that was my decision, would you allow me?" I asked.

"You are nearly forty now, Bridlyng. I must accept the passing of time at some point." My father said with a small laugh. He crossed from the fireplace and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, burying my face in his fur collar.

I let the air out that had been refused exit for too long.

"If you do this, you must leave him behind." My father said softly.

I nodded into his chest, choking on the knot in my throat.

"And you must leave me."

I nodded once more, saltwater falling unbidden onto his robes.

"Tut, tut, what are these? Do not shed tears for a fond old man."

"I would stop them if I could." I laughed ruefully, swiping at my eyes.

My father kissed the top of my head.

"Sometimes it is best to let them go."


	3. For a Pint of Ale

Weeks had passed, months had gone by and now my days were filled with the sound of metal crashing against metal.

My voice had gone raw from the roars that had issued forth.

"Press your reach advantage!" Balin yelled over the din. "Brid! Guard your left side!"

My ears were ringing, and sweat poured down my face.

Fili was in a similar state, his chest heaving for air.

Night had long since fallen and still we fought, the stockade dimly lit with torches.

One mighty collision of his two blades, and my one left us both staggering back.

"This is war, dwarflings! There are no breaks!"

The temporary hatred I felt for the old man reached an apex.

I channeled it through my shaking arms, as they rose and fell, bringing my blade hurtling downwards towards Fili's head.

"Don't be so rash!" Balin yelled from the edge of my vision.

I no longer gave a damn.

Fili knocked the blade out of my hands.

I roared and charged him, my shoulder barreling into Fili's abdomen, his tired hands relinquishing their hold on his dual blades.

"Watch! Watch, Brid! His backhand!"

I blocked his swing with one gauntleted forearm and swung the other into his face.

It made contact with a thud.

I could not stop, the old man would never let me hear the end of it.

I pressed further into him, driving my fist through the chink of his breastplate and having it find purchase in his gut.

"Good! Fight girl! FIGHT!"

I dropped to a crouch and with every last ounce of effort swept my right leg into his knees.

Fili fell like dead timber.

On top of me.

He pinned my shoulders to the ground, and planted a knee on my abdomen.

I knocked my forehead against his and rolled him off of me, struggling to rise from the ground.

My strength failed and I fell back into the dust.

"Enough old man!" Fili's voice croaked. "We have been at each other's throats since dawn!"

We lay, side by side, chests heaving, covered in dust and grime and blood, bodies too drained to move.

"Clean yourselves up, get something to eat. You did alright." Balin smiled, before turning and leaving.

"I am beginning to hate him." I muttered.

"The feeling is mutual, I assure you."

"I would sleep where I lie if I would not freeze." I said, running a hand over my face.

Fili was the first to rise.

"Come, I would not have you die of cold." He said, offering his hand.

I took it and winced at the pain that seemed to spread through every part of my body.

"Did you really have to fall on top of me?" I asked, feeling the bruising begin to form already on my ribs.

"You're the one who swept my legs out from under me!"

"You nearly broke my wrist!"

"Wrenching the plow out of your hands that you were trying to behead me with!"

"Plow? Plow!? Says the man who wields a pair of meat cleavers!"

Fili took a stumbling step and I caught him.

"Watch yourself, Longnose."

"If it wasn't for that damn leg sweep-" Fili muttered, slinging an arm over my shoulders to support himself.

Laughter and voices spilled from the open barrack's door as we approached it.

I nudged it further ajar with my foot and was greeted by a heavy thump on the back.

"Make way boys! The precious little dwarflings 'ave returned!" Dwalin roared to hall.

"Oh shut it." I muttered, removing Fili's arm from my shoulders and taking a spot across from Dwalin's abandoned one.

"Wha's the matter lass? Somethin' I said?" Dwalin asked innocently.

"Get me food, anything, doesn't matter." I slurred, eyes fighting to stay open.

Fili landed with a thunk on the bench next to me.

Kili sat across from us, grinning like a loon.

A tureen of stew was set in front of me, complete with half a loaf of bread and a large wooden spoon.

I nodded to Dwalin gratefully, and began to stuff my face.

"Valor, girlie! Slow down, or yer' intestines'll burst!"

"Don't care." I managed through a mouth of bread and stew.

"Oy, Dwalin, have any stew left fer me?" Kili asked, craning his neck to try and see into the communal cauldron that sat on the hall's central fire.

Dwalin gave a huff and returned with a bowl and a chunk of bread so stale, you could see that the crumbs were actually dust.

He set them down on the table with a little more force than necessary.

"Why does she get the good stuff?!" Kili whined, spooning through the watery mess of vegetables he was getting. "I'm the prince! I should be getting the good stuff!"

"Aye, yer a prince, but she' m' favorite." Dwalin said gruffly before turning to Fili. "Anythin' fer you?"

Fili shook his head.

"This one gave me a shot to the stomach, don't think eatin' would be the best idea." He jerked a thumb in my direction.

Dwalin raised his eyebrows.

I shrugged my shoulders, and filled my mouth with more food. To Dwalin at least, I appeared unconcerned.

"Yeh' alright?" I asked quietly once Dwalin's attention had been drawn away by Kili's continuous complaints.

"I'll be fine, nice t' know you care though." Fili smirked, his grey eyes lighting with the same glint they always held.

I scowled at him.

"Shouldn'tve asked." I muttered, stabbing my spoon into my stew rather violently.

"Get your gear boys! There's another one!" Thero, one of the veteran's yelled, entering the hall from the corridor that connected Erebor to the guard outpost.

There had been goblins sighted at the foot of the mountain for several weeks now, and every night it seemed that they attempted to encroach closer and closer.

Fili began to stand, but Dwalin put a heavy iron clad hand on his shoulder.

"Y' sit down son, y've had enough already. And y' too little lady. Kili, you come with me, an' grab yer bow."

Kili jumped to his feet, dark hair flying. He grabbed bow and made for the door, giving Fili a mocking salute and I a wink before he was gone into the night.

The hall had been divested of most of its occupants.

There were only a few men left, messengers that had come from the Blue Mountains giving news.

The rest of the hall was empty.

And silent.

I had come to value silence, the relief from clanging metal and heaving breath, but this was grating.

I could understand the exhaustion and the weariness, but this was weighted differently somehow as Fili stared blankly into space.

My eyebrows furrowed when I recognised his expression.

"Is it difficult?"

He jumped at the sound of my voice.

"To let him go, that is." I finished.

"He's foolish and rash, he'll get himself-"

"You didn't answer the question, Longnose."

Fili grunted and reached for my ale.

I smacked his hand away.

"Aye." He grunted. "Tis' difficult. Now hand over the beer."

I rolled my eyes and slid the vessel to him as silence fell again.

"Was it hard to-" Fili started, then sighed, scrunched his nose and let out a quiet growl of frustration. "Was it hard to leave Danruhl behind?"

_Immensely. _

I could still remember his wide eyes when I said I would be staying at Erebor, his little arms wrapping around my neck as if he was a vice within a forge. My father had to coax him to let go so that they could leave.

I turned away from Fili and nodded once, spooning through the stew in front of me even though it had gone cold.

He cleared his throat.

I barely registered it, instead choking on the knot that had formed in my throat.

_It would be ridiculously indecent to cry at a guard post. _

And I did not need to be known as "_That_ woman." Training was hard enough already, it would prove insufferable if I had to endure a torrent of mockery and taunts. It wouldn't that I was a woman either, as it wasn't unheard of for one of us to join the guard_, _but it would've been the crying that would gain me unnecessary insult.

Dwarves didn't cry unless someone was dead, and then it was a mournful howl of pain instead of a few drops of saltwater too ignorant to know their proper place was not sliding down the face of a dwarf.

"Brid, y'alright? Y'ere staring off into a chasm."

"Tired, tha's all."

"Oh. Alright."

Fili knocked his boots together a few times under the stout wooden table.

"You sure?" He asked abruptly.

"Longnose, I've kicked your sorry behind before, don't make me do it again."

"I mean, I could understand if y'weren't-"

"I am warning you Durinson."

"bein' apart from your younger brother and all."

Fili was staring at the ceiling, determinedly avoided my eyes.

"Jus', well, seein' as I've felt- I mean, I- well," Fili sighed angrily.

"Alright, I've felt the same." He conceded.

I raised an eyebrow and looked sideways at him.

"What?" His voice squeaked a few octaves higher with indignation.

"You've felt things?" I asked mockingly.

"Aye, only once or twice mind you, I'm not a flipping elf for Valor's sake." Fili muttered.

"Your brother looks enough like one." I laughed.

"Hey now, that's no way to- he really does, doesn't he?"

I nodded, eyes squeezed shut in mirth.

"And then he chose archery, and his reputation was forever ruined ." I managed through the laughter.

"He's a bit of a prick that way." Fili chuckled, scratching the back of his head.

"Not a prick, just a bit misguided." I smiled.

"Aye, you could call it that." He sighed. "But Brid, I- well, if you e're want to, oh, I dunno, talk about anything, I suppose I could listen."

I looked at him oddly.

"You feeling alright? The knock to the forehead didn't seem to do tha' much damage-"

"I'm fine! I was just sayin', that as your f-friend, if y'wanted to talk about home, or Danruhl, or whate're comes to mind I'd be willin' to listen."

This was all very odd.

"I-uh, thanks." I nodded.

"Y're welcome. Got anymore ale?"


	4. Til Next Time

"Brid! Where the devil are you!" Balin yelled over the din, eyes searching the crowded hall in the early morning light.

"I'm right here old man, what is it now?" I asked with a smile, sitting only two feet from the flustered looking sword master.

"Don't you get smart with me, there's a messenger from the Iron Hills, he wishes t' speak with you." Balin said with a peculiar expression on his face.

I rose quickly and followed him out of the hall to a side chamber.

"What is it?" I asked, as the door opened.

"Y'll see." Balin muttered.

"That's not very reassuring-"

A dark haired dwarf, dressed in deep burgundy and dull silver, cleared his throat.

"Fundren! Cousin! What are you doing here?" I laughed, jumping to embrace my older cousin as he had always been tall for a dwarf, and I had always been rather small.

"Your father calls you back home, Bridlyng, the lower mines have been over run."

My face fell.

"I thought that the goblin king was dead-"

Fundren shook his head, sending his curly black mane flying.

"His son survived him and now seeks vengence. We have already lost the eastern caverns."

"He has not pulled the shoring from the tunnels then?" I asked.

"The king is too proud to admit that he has lost them."

I let out a low growl of frustration.

"Tunnels can be rebuilt, but you can not reanimate the dead!"

"Many have tried to tell him so, but he does not listen. We leave by noon." Fundren said with a definitive air and I just nodded. "But enough of that, come coz' show me the great halls of Erebor, the last time I saw them I was the size of a loaf of bread."

"You were never the size of a loaf of bread, your mother will attest to that." I laughed, remembering my father-sister's tales of when Fundren was only a yearling and still weighed more than the family dog.

I led my cousin out of the side chamber and back to the main hall.

"You have already met Balin, that's his brother Dwalin, he's nearly as large as you are, there's Thero, Dero, and Dunro, Lokge, Srim, and Grel,-" I named the dwarves off in threes, pointing each grouping out as I went.

As a matter of organization, the guard was organized into units of three, each three a large part of a dozen, each dozen a part of six and thirty, and so on until they formed a battalion.

"And which triumvirate are you in?"

"With Fili and Kili, Thror's grandsons." I said, crossing over to where they sat staring at us. Kili even had a bit of toast hanging out of his mouth.

"Well, are y'gonna introduce yourselves or 're you just gonna stare at us like idiots?" I asked, bemused.

Kili quickly dropped his toast, and wiped his hand on his breeches.

"Kili." He offered, shaking Fundren's outstretched hand.

Fili was slower to react.

"An' Fili, sons of Fori, at y're service." He said, shaking my cousin's hand as well.

"They look alright enough," Fundren laughed "So, who's the Breaker?"

The Breaker was the member of the three that specialized in man-to-man, heavy melee.

"Tha's me actually." I said, face turning a bit red.

"Brid The Breaker? Well, does have a nice ring t' it." Fundren laughed. "Don' suppose y've followed the old man with the battle axe then?"

"No, bastard sword actually, crucible steel and e'rething. Here, I'll show you." I said with a hint of pride, leading my cousin away from the hall and towards the barracks.

"Y' and I will have to spar when we get 'ome then. Not like yeh'd have a chance, but its only fair t' let yeh try." My cousin teased.

"Oh shut it, y' great lump, I'll take you any day."

**Kili POV**

"He's taller than me. I don't like it." Fili muttered darkly.

"Oh don' worry brother, its only an inch. Or six." I consoled.

I savored the sound the steel made as it slid out of the dark leather.

It shone, unmarred by the dents and scratches from its past.

"Does it have a name, coz' ?" Fundren asked, taking the worn leather handle in his own hands.

"Aye, Baram-Adalaag."

Fundren raised a thick, black brow.

"Quite the name." He commented, stepping back and giving his wrist a roll, the bastard sword sent spinning in a wheel. "But it is _quite _the sword."

I took it back from him and began the steps every soldier is taught from their first day.

"Oh ho! Look at m' little cousin!-" I swung it a little closer than necessary to Fundren's mustache. "Durin almighty!" He squeaked, dodging it.

_Around the back, cross the forearm- _

It slid neatly back into its sheath and Fundren smiled, impressed.

"Knew it was a good idea to give you a blade."

"You only gave me a blade because you thought it would get me in trouble." I said with a half smile, turning my attention to my belongings that had been scattered around the alcove that held my bed and trunk.

Fundren was older than me by a decade, and had given me his old practice sword when he was twenty and had outgrown it. I had managed to bungle the whole ordeal so poorly that Fundren was "forced" to teach me for fear of me hurting myself.

I could still remember how heavy the wooden play thing felt in my small hands, and how determined I was to beat Fundren at his own game.

"S'alright Brid, not all of us are meant to be great warriors like me." Fundren had said after the first disastrous lesson. He was trying to be consoling, but I took it as a challenge.

So I would spend nights hiding in the corridors and in the shadows of corners to watch Fundren spar with his teacher. I would plant my small feet and mimic every motion until I had it ingrained in my arms. I would practice fencing with my quill during my lessons in Khazdul and drive my tutor mad with my queries of war and quests and dragons, always dragons.

I stuffed a shirt roughly into my pack and shook my head at the remembrance.

I had been a rather _imaginative_ child.

My tutor, an ancient dwarf by the name of Ygdir, had been a very patient man to put up with me.

"_For once in yer' life, lassie, would yeh jus' SIT DOWN." _

I, of course, had refused, and instead insisted on climbing every bookshelf in Ygdir's study.

"You almost done, Bridlyng? It's nearly noon." Fundren asked.

"Aye, just a few more things." I stuffed the bag of gold that held my wages, and a small hinged knife into the top of my pack.

I shouldered it, and looked over my space again with an odd feeling.

"Y'll be coming back, don't worry. Goblins have never proven to be much of a challenge before."

I nodded in agreement and followed Fundren back into the main hall.

"You're going then?" Kili asked, his tone almost wounded, brown eyes wide.

"I'll-I'll let yeh' say your goodbyes." Fundren muttered, squeezing my shoulder and leaving for the stables.

"Aye, but I suppose I'll be back before you know it." I said quietly, staring at the toes of my boots.

I was expecting a murmured condolence or two, I was not, however, expecting Kili to leap to his feet and hug me.

"Mmmph! Mahal almighty!" I managed, as Kili nearly broke all of my ribs.

"You'll come back, or we'll drag you back." He said seriously, grabbing my shoulders.

Fili stood there, shuffling his feet.

"Hmm, I guess, I'll be going then." I cleared my throat.

Kili hugged me again and as I turned to leave, I was yanked back and crushed by a different set of arms.

"Til' next time." Fili muttered, ignoring his brother who was laughing his head off.

"Aye, til' next time."


End file.
